Panorama
by Salut-chan
Summary: Krótkie, słodkie, szkolne opowiadanie. Arthur już dawno powinien się nauczyć, że znudzony Francuz to Francuz przeszkadzający. Czy Arthurowi uda się wykonać swoje zadanie mimo znudzenia Francisa?


A/N: Oto wynik chodzenia do mojej szkoły, na lekcje Podstaw Filmu i Fotografii. Zbyt duże jaranie się aparatami. Swoją drogą byliście kiedyś w ciemni? Tam to dopiero wyobraźnia pracuje XD

Beta: Kot Kapral -

Francis przyglądał się jak Arthur próbuje dobrze wykadrować zdjęcie panoramy miasta. Właśnie znajdowali się na szczycie wieży zegarowej ratusza i Francuz musiał przyznać, że widok jest zapierający dech w piersiach. A przynajmniej był przez pierwsze dziesięć minut. Teraz, naprawdę znudzony, obserwował swojego przyjaciela mruczącego pod nosem coś o dobrym zakończeniu. Chłopcy już od ponad godziny szwendali się po mieście, robiąc mnóstwo fotografii do jakiegoś kolejnego projektu Anglika. Jakby bycie najlepszym uczniem w szkole nie było dla niego wystarczające. Ale Francisa to naprawdę nie interesowało i kręcił się z nim tylko po to, by mogli spędzić razem trochę więcej czasu. Jednak teraz Arthur był tak pochłonięty swoją pracą, że w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi! Śmiertelnie znudzony Francis postanowił to zmienić. Z uśmieszkiem na twarzy zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do swojego chłopaka i objął go w pasie. Arthur wydawał się tego nie zauważyć, bo przecież nie mógłby ignorować Francisa, prawda?

- Nudzę się, mon lapin - westchnął Francis w roztrzepane włosy Arthura. Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc po chwili jego usta znalazły się na szyi Anglika. Jeśli Arthur nie chce się nim zająć, to on zajmie się nim. Ten, czując to, mimowolnie wciągnął głośno powietrze, na co Francis zamruczał zadowolony, wiedząc, jak wrażliwe są te miejsca.

- Nnn, Francis, przestań - wysapał Arthur. - Przeszkadzasz.

- Ostatnio byłeś taki zajęty - mruknął Francis z wyrzutem. Powoli wsunął dłoń pod koszulę kochanka. Z czułością pogładził ciepłą, delikatną i tak miłą w dotyku skórę. - Stęskniłem się.

- Muszę zrobić zdjęcie - zaprotestował słabo Anglik. Jemu też przez ostatnie dni brakowało bliskości Francuza, szkoła zabierała mu każdą wolną chwilę. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce i jęknął cicho, czując, jak Francis ssie jego skórę. Nie powinien się temu poddawać!

Francis oderwał usta od szyi Arthura i powoli polizał zrobioną przez siebie malinkę. Na chwilkę przerwał pieszczenie Anglika i zwrócił uwagę na aparat, wciąż bezradnie trzymany w rękach jego przyjaciela. Bez namysłu nacisnął spust migawki. A po chwili z aparatu dobiegł szum filmu zwijanego do kasetki. Złapał za pasek od aparatu i z całą delikatnością, na jaką było go stać w tym momencie, położył sprzęt na kamiennej posadzce.

- Skończone - wymruczał w kark Arthura, a jego ręce znów owinęły się wokół drobnego blondyna. - Teraz czas na relaks.

Arthur, nie wyrywając się z ciepłego uścisku, powoli odwrócił się przodem do Francisa.

- Czyż nie należy mi się nagroda za dobrze wykonaną pracę? - zapytał. Na jego policzkach widniały rumieńce, jednak uśmiechał się lekko, a w zielonych oczach błyszczały psotne iskierki oraz żądza. Upojny widok dla Francisa.

- Oczywiście, że tak. - Francis wygiął się lekko do przodu i pochylił głowę, przyciskając usta do lekko rozchylonych warg Anglika. Nie pogłębiał pocałunku, obserwując, jak zielone oczy jego kochanka znikają powoli za powiekami. Z wyczuciem muskał usta Arthura swoimi, czując, jak Anglik odwdzięcza się tym samym. Delikatnie przejechał czubkiem języka po dolnej wardze partnera i prawie zachichotał, słysząc cichy, zawiedziony jęk Arthura, gdy nie pogłębił pocałunku. Poczuł, jak ręce Arthura powoli lądują na jego karku, a palce jednej z dłoni wplątują się we włosy, delikatnie głaszcząc głowę. Zadowolony Francuz złapał czule dolną wargę partnera między swoje wargi i ssał ją lekko. Celowo ignorował coraz jaśniejsze znaki, pokazujące chęć pogłębienia pocałunku przez Anglika. Chciał się z nim podroczyć jeszcze chwilę. Powoli puścił wargę Arthura i po prostu poruszał ustami naprzeciwko rozchylonych ust swojego kochanka. Jednak Arthur najwyraźniej nie chciał być już dręczony w ten sposób, bo wysunął język i delikatnie polizał wargi Francisa. Zapraszał. Myśli o dłuższym dręczeniu Anglika wyparowały z głowy Francuza. Nie chciał tego zrobić. Nie potrafił. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to pozwolić opaść swoim powiekom, wciąż mając przed oczami obraz zarumienionego Arthura i powoli rozchylić wargi, witając język Anglika swoim. Jego dłonie zsunęły się w czułej pieszczocie na biodra Arthura, kusząc i obiecując.

W końcu ich pocałunek dobiegł końca, jednak rozochoconemu Francuzowi najwyraźniej nie wystarczył, bo szybko zaczął składać coraz bardziej namiętne pocałunki na szczęce Anglika.

- Fr...Francis - wyjęczał Arthur, czując się coraz bardziej podekscytowany. Nagły, zimny podmuch wiatru przywrócił mu trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Mimo, iż nie było na Ziemi nic milszego nad pocałunkami jego chłopaka, nie mogli tu tego robić! - Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym! Prze...Przestań!

- Hmm? - Francis spojrzał pytająco na Anglika. - Nikt nie patrzy.

Ten argument najwyraźniej nie przypadł Arthurowi do gustu, bo wyrwał się z objęć Francisa. Zadrżał lekko, czując teraz przenikliwe zimno. Nie oddalił się, tylko jedną ręką sięgnął po porzucony aparat, a drugą złapał ciepłą dłoń kochanka. Z uśmiechem, wciąż zarumieniony, spojrzał przez ramie na Francisa, lekko chichocząc na widok jego zawiedzionej miny.

- Resztę nagrody chcę dostać w domu.


End file.
